The present invention relates to mats, and in particular to bath mats.
The present invention relates in particular to a plurality of identical mat units which can be assembled together so as to form a mat of a desired size and configuration.
Although mats of the above general type are already known, the previously known mats suffer from a number of drawbacks. Thus, the separate units thereof can be joined together only with difficulty and can be separated from each other only with difficulty. Furthermore, where such mat units are made of plastic, they are difficult to cast inasmuch as the known mat units have complex interconnected ribs and hollow as well as undercut portions which are essential in order to provide units which can be connected one to the next. Furthermore, the known units when designed for use as bath mats have between their intersecting ribs relatively small spaces which easily become filled with water so that it is not possible for water to flow effectively downwardly through the spaces between the interconnected ribs. As a result the previously known mats retain liquid in the spaces between the interconnected ribs and become relatively slippery so that they are not as safe as desired.
In addition, the previously known mats do not have relatively smooth upper surfaces so that when an individual with bare feet stands on the previously known mats a considerable discomfort is experienced.
In addition, because the units of previously known mats can be connected to each other and disconnected from each other only with considerable difficulty, if the units which go to make up a mat are first put together in a certain way and it is desired to change the manner in which the units are interconnected, such a change can only be brought about with considerable inconvenience and difficulty.